Devices and methods for the cleaning of the inner wall of a container, such as a food silo, are known. DE-U-201 14 463 shows a device for the cleaning of a silo wherein a carrier with two rotating brushes is lifted along the height of the silo by a rope and a winch. This device is not suitable for silos with sloping walls. DE-A-102 56 560 shows a device wherein a carriage with a tilting arm is vertically moved by a chain or a rope. This cleaning device can be used in a silo with sloping walls but seems restricted due to its construction and weight to silos of only limited diameter.